User blog:Vaince321/Christmas Specials
This may be a 3 day chapter update focusing on Arthur(I'm still using him for special chapters). Enjoy~ Day 1 (Third Person View) Christmas is held for 3 days, yet the preparing Arthur is frantically searching for the best attire for the first, It was close to a joyous celebration and several decorations have been put up for the event. "Now where's my best set of clothing... I'm pretty damn sure they're somewhere here." - said Arthur as he looks from pile to pile of clothing. From his old Christmas jacket to a Butler outfit, he was only topless because of his room temperature that kept him cold. A knock was heard as he puts on a Formal Fenrir outfit. "Excuse me Arthur? Are you here? This is-" - said the voice outside. "Rei? I'm not done with dressing up so can you-" - his voice stopped as the door opened, showing a girl with pale skin and red eyes standing beside the door. "Uh.... No no no no it's not what it looks like!!" - Quickly averting her gaze from the unbuttoned Arthur as he covers himself, her face blushing bright red after peeking at him. "I swear... Does anyone ever wait for 2 damned minutes for me to dress up?" - complained Arthur as he quickly puts on his shirt. After getting dressed, the 1st day of Christmas has started with festivals happening in the Den's rooms. From Lyrr's Photo booth to Kaze's Cookie Shop. Every dorm is bustling, even in the Outter Ghetto. "Hey Arthur, can we have a photo taken?" - asked Rei as she clung onto his arm. "I'm pretty sure there's more where we can take..." - replied Arthur as he averts his gaze away from Lyrr's Photo booth, knowing that there's more cameras hidden. "U-fuu!! Why?" - plumpimg her cheeks, she attacked him but he felt nothing from her assault. He kept silent of his reasoning, knowing that it might risk his position as a instructor. The day continued with Rei pestering Arthur about his reason as to why he didn't want to let her go into Lyrr's Photo booth. Day 2 (First Person) I started wondering where did my already prepared clothing go. Even after searching the pile of clothes(Yet again... It somehow disappeared), I couldn't remember who was the last one to come across my room. Then again, I only gave my full permission to myself and Rei. I heard a knock and quickly took a dive into the pile of clothing to cover myself up. "Um... Arthur? Are you there? It's me... Ren" - the voice from the door spoke. Though formalities aside, Ren's like a little brother I've been treating as. "Oh it's you... I'll get prepared now." - I replied as I instantly manifested a set of clothing from my Aragami Cells(No kidding right...? Idea was taken from Prototype). The walk around the Den seemed like the first day with Rei, except that it's even more busy than before. I held out a First Love Juice and drank the contents before giving out a sigh. "What's wrong? Did something happen to you yesterday?" - asked Ren as he stares at my eyes. "Well... I could say lots of things happened... Oh yeah, I got a gift prepared for you." - I took out a box wrapped in Christmas decorations along with a name on top. "Eh?! Are you sure?? I mean... I already gotten a lot from my friends from a different branch but..." - panicked Ren as he was already showered with gifts. I took a sigh and put the gift in his hands, reassuring him that it's his. However, I was interrupted by a familiar voice at the entrance, Beo's voice to be exact. "Hey Art, how's everything doing?" - asked Beo as he waves at Ren, who waved at him back. "Oh nothing much Old Man, it's the same as usual... With Christmas events, booths being set up. You know it." - explained Arthur while keeping it short. "Hahah... Alright, I got a few investigations to look into so catch ya later man." - said Beo as he leaves me and Ren alone. The day went as normal... If you do not count Lyrr's booth almost getting a complaint from one of the customers who was unsatisfied about the additional hidden cameras. I'm completely bummed out from that after trying to calm down the customer. Day 3(First Person) The day's been merry and I've been staying in my room, still searching my clothing for the Christmas Party that's held in the Training Room 2. "Where did I leave that??" - I complained while trying to look into the pile of clothing once more. My habit of leaving clothing everwhere is already catching up. "Hey Art! You're not gonna keep your Master waiting are you??" - shouted Kaze from outside. Although the pact between Master and Servant is strong, she knows that it's best to tone it down and have a bit of freedom(Other than grinding my Elsword level to 80) "Ok ok I got it!! Just calm down and don't rush me." - I replied while quickly dressing myself. The hours pass as I'm walking around the Den with Kaze(then again... Time is of the essense) before we head towards the Training Room 2, where the Christmas Tree resides at the center. "Is it time??" - jumped Kaze as she tries to get a higher view of the Christmas Tree. "I guess so..." - scratching my head, I could't spill anything as the gift I wanted to give to Kaze is somewhere at the Christmas Tree. "Uhm... Arthur? Kaze?" - approached Hibari. "Hey Hibari, what's happening now??" - asked Kaze as she keeps jumping around, in hopes of seeing the gifts. "Your seats are already booked at that section so you don't have to wait in line." - mentioning the seats quickly turned Kaze's attention towards her with stary eyes and a cat smile. "Alright Master... Let's go to our seats. Thanks Hibari." - I grabbed Kaze by the collar and lifted her towards our "seats", which is beside Andy, Vina and Lily(These two are at the row behind Andy). "Hey Art, how's life doing to ya?" - greeted Andy. He was followed by Vina and Lily who were busy chatting with each other. "Fine as ever Andy, Merry Christmas to you three." - I greeted them with a smile across my face. We all shared out greetings before I noticed Baluar screaming at agony, saying something that's related to the fire burning in his mouth. As time went on, Kaze is somewhat sleepy and almost fell onto my shoulder until the announcement from Sakaki(The previous one was ignored because of Kaze's hype of seeing her gifts). "Merry Christmas everyone!" - he announced after the timer went directly at 12.00. I quickly disappeared into the crowd and reappeared at the Christmas Tree, distrubuting the gifts. Having to hand down gifts to everyone, it feels refreshing as I have to quickly check the name. Bal came up to me and gave me some magazine... which I DID appreciate but I have no use for it anyways. The gifts I gave to Vina was a ribbon(I don't know what to give anyways), for Lily it would be a pair of earrings(Then again... I STILL don't know what to give), Beo was something related to a new pair of shades(I think those were meant for Bal but.... I forgot) and for Kaze, I somehow managed to adopt a pet cat for her(I LITERALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO GET DAMMIT). "Eh?! A cat for me?! B-b-but I already have enough cats at home." - she panicked while trying to keep her cool. "Well... I could say that I suck with gifts every year. I don't even know what to give for a girl now." - I gave a small rant at how it's hard for me to get one. "Oh alright... What's it's name?" - sighed Kaze as she wonders what have I been thinking in my head. "I haven't given it a name... Also it's a female so... I guess Aquila? Or maybe something in your preference??" - I gave a suggestion to her. "I guess Aquila would do... I'm willing to give you a small punishment for getting me a cat this Christmas." - she snickered before holding onto Aquila. "Wait wha?! How is this a punishment after I got you something?" - I break into a confused state. Thus my days of Christmas ended with Kaze not telling me what that "punishment" is. I better hope I get better gifts for everyone that doesn't give me a punishment... One damn way or another. Category:Blog posts